Winx club and the dark crystal
"in this epiosde the winx club must heal a magic crystal before the great conjuction and save the universe from the skeksis plot "a thousand years ago on the planet thra the the dark crystal once a positive energy giver has craked and reptilian skesis use it to repleish themselves but the crystal can also free anyone or anything from a fate or pain they do not deserve, in the valley of the mystics,the narrator expalins that their are only 10 left and the wisest of the mystics lies dying and they summon the ones who must save them, the camera then goes to jen who was playing his pipe" and then the scene goes to bloom and draco having a dream of the crystal dream and hten wake up, faragonda calls them that the crystal must be healed or the skeksis will rule the stars they go through a portal that leads to the valley of the mystics and they meet jen who is also on the mission, at the same time the emperor dies as well as the wisest of mytics, they then go on their quest to find aughra, meanwhile as the group go to find aughra the skesis have a trial by stone challenge to be the new emperor and the garthim master wins and the chamberlain is banished,justt then the crystal calls and shows jen and the winx climbing the rock wall Jen and the others reach Aughra and is taken to her home, which contains an enormous orrery she uses to predict the motions of the heavens kowalski is facianted and falls into a scince coma for a while. Jen discovers the crystal shard by playing music on his flute to which it resonates. Aughra tells Jen and the winx of the upcoming Great Conjunction when the three suns will align, but he learns little of its connection to the shard. The Garthim destroy Aughra's home and take her prisoner as Jen and the winx club flees., the next morning the mystics leave the valley, then the camera goes back to jen and the others where they then see a flash of light appear in the jungle,,after that they are then met by kira and fizzgig where jen and kira have a dreamvest and share their memories after that finn says " oh that is so awesome ok ok can you dreamfest me or does it just work on gelflings?" they then go to kira's village and while the skeksis have dinner aughra arrives and tells them in an angry way about them destroying her home, then the camera goes back to the others who are on a river and daphne is with them still for the crystal is extending her time out of the lake, they then spot a crystal bat but was struck down by kira's sling and hits the water, unfourtanetley it still saw them for it landed in shallow water, then they reach the village, unfourtantly the food they were given was weird,their party was suddenly crashed by the garthims attack, jen gets injured on the arm and hits it with the shard which causes it to make an echoing sound they then run into the forest, jen then throws the shard blaming himself and kira tells him its not his fault, the next morning they find the ruins of an old gelfling castle and find an ancient prophecy, just then the chamberlain appears and tries to trick them into making peace but fails, they then ride landstriders and tuffnutt comments " this landstriders backbone is hurting my tailbone." as they ride the scientist extrats essence", the others arrive at the castle and they try to rescue the podlings who were kidnapped earlier but failed, the winx, draco,tommy, ratchet,jen and kira fall to the bottom of the moat and then go through a drain mouth which leads to the lower parts of the castle, they also tell the others to stay upstairs, they meet the chamberlain again in the tunnels, after being stabbed by the shard the chamberlain causes the ceiling of the tunnels to fall on the others and he carries kira away, at that time the gourmet and the fashion designer arrive and see's them and are brought to the garthim master/emperor and he suggest they drain her essence then kill them and she is brought to the lab, meanwhile out side the castle the others above to moat see more savage monsters come out of the castle as they are going to use the great conjunction to be telleported to other worlds to conquer, they hold them back with the army of legends and thus begins the battle of thra, then the others get out of the rubble and drain kira's essence, she uses her gift of the animals to call the others to freedom and pushes the scientist into lava as well causing his mystic to die simualtaniously, the mystics arrive at the castle ignoring the battle they enter the castle unharmed, then they all meet at the crystal just as the great conjuntion comes their cover is then blown when fizzgig kept barking, so they all go down to the floor and face off the skeksis and jen lands on the crystal but drops the shard, the emperor almosts has it then fizzgigg bites him and then he tosses him into the pit, kira then throws the shard back to jen and is then stabbed and just as the great conjunction begins jen thrust the shard back into place, the garthim and soilders die and the castle starts to reveal gems behind the wall, the skeksis and mystics become the urskeks, then reserrect kira and,then the urskeks leave before saying "now we give you the crystal of truth, make your worlds in its light." and then the winx head home. transcript chapter 1: the quest, the mystics, and aughra chapter 2: kira chapter 3: the podling village and gelfling ruins chapter 4: the arrival and battle at the skeksis castle epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes